The Camping Trip of a Lifetime
by ShikamaruHatake
Summary: The Sensei's have desided to take some of the students on a camping trip. Is it just their sensei's giving them a vacation or do they have something else up their sleeve? InoShika Rated just to be safe. to tell you the truth it should probably be k...oh
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes:

(text)-regular

(_**text**)_-thoughts

( )-actions/the tone of their voice

Discalimer: I do not own Naruto, because if I did the show would be called Ino.

Chapter 1

Asuma: Gather round you three.

Ino and Shikamaru walked over to their sensei exhausted from their hard morning workout. Chouji walked over while eating another bag of tomato chips.

Ino: What is it?

Shikamaru: I have things to do Sensei.

Chouji: I agree with Shikamaru.

Asuma: Fine. I'll be done with my announcement in a second. We're all going camping!

Ino: I can't! I have nothing to wear. I can't get my clothes all ripped and covered with dirt.

Shikamaru: How troublesome.

Asuma: It's OK. Kurenai and Hinata will be coming too.

Ino: What about Kiba and Shino?

Chouji: Ino has a point.

Asuma: Kiba and Shino are helping out around the village. They'll be to busy to come.

Shikamaru: I don't care if they're coming or not but are they the only ones coming along?

Asuma: Thank you for asking Shikamaru. Now that you mention it Kakashi's team is going, and so isGai's.

Shikamaru: How troublesome.

Chouji: Why do the weirdo twins have to come?...(looks over to see Ino smiling.) What are you so happy about Ino?

Ino: Sorry Chouji. I'm just happy because all of my friends are going too.

Shikamaru: Don't you mean your happy because Sasuke is going?

Ino: You know I stopped liking him after he rejected me for the tenth time.

(she shot Shikamaru a dirty look.)

Asuma: Knock it off you two! Now to discuss what you need to bring. You need: a swimming suit, hiking boots, extra clothes, and yourselves.

Shikamaru: What a drag.

Ino: YES! We get to go swimming!

Shikamaru: (sarcasm) Oh joy.

Chouji: What about the food?

Asuma: Don't worry Chouji; Kurenai, Kakashi, Gai, and I will take care of it.

Chouji: Alright!

Asuma: OK, you're all dismissed.

Chouji: Um…Shikamaru, Ino, you go ahead. I've got to talk to Sensei.

Shikamaru: Whatever.

Ino: Ok Chouji. We'll see you later.

Chouji watched as his teammates walked away from him and Asuma.

Chouji: Do you think it's gonna work Sensei?

Asuma: Of course. You and I both know that subconsciously they've loved each other since they were just children.

Chouji: I know. I'd better go and get packed too. See you later Sensei.

Asuma: Bye Chouji.

Ino: I can't wait to go camping! What about you Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: I don't know. I guess it might be alright; it'll at least give me time to train.

Ino: No training Shikamaru! This is supposed to be a relaxing vacation, not a time to train!

Shikamaru: Fine. _**Troublesome woman**._

Ino: I'm gonna go pack. Meet me at this exact spot in an hour. Be sure to tell Chouji that too.

Shikamaru: OK.

Ino: They're both late. I told Shikamaru to be here in 1 hour.

Shikamaru: Sorry we're late. Chouji had to make sure he had everything.

Ino: It's Ok, but try not to do it again.

Chouji: I'm sorry guys I forgot something.

Shikamaru: Hold on a second Chouji. Why do you keep leaving Ino and I alone all the time?

Chouji: I'm sorry Shikamaru. You know I'm one of the most forgetful people to ever live.

Ino: Oh well. We'll meet you back at camp.

Chouji: OK guys.

After Chouji leaves Shikamaru and Ino start walking again. After about a half an hour of complete silence Ino finally says something.

Ino: Why do you think he really leaves?

Shikamaru: I don't know.

Ino: I don't know why, but I find his story somewhat hard to believe.

Shikamaru looked over at Ino. She had her hair tied up how she normally wore it. Her hair was nice and long. It had time to grow back since it had been 4 years since the time that she had cut it in the chuunin exam. The slight breeze blew some of her strands of hair onto her smooth face. Ino wore the same purple outfit, but for some reason Shikamaru thought that it looked better on her now than what it did before.

Ino looked over at Shikamaru who was obviously spacing off while looking at her.

Ino: Shikamaru? Is something wrong? You've been staring at me like that for the past mile or so.

Shikamaru: Uh…sorry. (slightly embarrassed) I was just looking at your hair. I was just thinking of when you cut it off.

Ino: Oh?

Shikamaru: You're hairs gotten back to it's original length too.

Ino: Yep and I'm sure am happy too.

Shikamaru looked to the opposite direction of Ino.

Then two of them had another long awkward silence. All of a sudden Shikamaru heard a scream beside him. Ino had tripped on a rock. Without thinking Shikamaru dove down underneath Ino to soften her fall.

Ino: (looked up) Thanks Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Anytime.

Then she finally realized how close their faces were. She blushed slightly and looked away. Shikamaru did the same.

Ino: Oh…my…god…

Shikamaru: What?

Sakura: Ino…are you alright?

Ino: Yeah, Sakura I'm fine.

Sakura: Then why are you still on top of Shikamaru?

Ino: Huh? (She looked down) Oh, sorry Shikamaru.

Ino was so embarrassed, as was Shikamaru. Ino got up right away and ran over to Sakura.

Ino: So where can I put my stuff?

Asuma: In the girl's tent.

Sakura: I'll show you.

Ino: So how have you been Sakura?

Sakura: Pretty good, you?

Ino: I'm still pretty embarrassed.

Sakura: From what happened back there?

Ino: Of course.

Sakura: Why do you like him or something?

Ino: Of course not. _**At least I don't think I do**._

Sakura showed Ino the tent. There were two small family sized tents side-by-side, and one huge tent that looked like the Taj Mahal of all tents. Sakura pointed towards one of the smaller tents.

Ino: Why do we have to have the small tent! Shouldn't the women get the bigger tent! Besides we need way more room than that!

Sakura: That's what I said when I first saw ours too.

Ino: Who gets the big one!

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei.

Ino: Why?

Sakura: Don't ask me!

Neji: Were you blushing back there Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: Of course not. You know I don't like Ino.

Neji: Then why'd you save her?

Shikamaru: If I didn't then she'd yell at me for letting her clothes get dirty.

Naruto: Yeah right! We all know you love her!

Shikamaru: I don't. I don't see why you guys are prying so much though.

Naruto: No reason. It's not like we all have this big plan to get you and…(Naruto threw his hands up over his mouth)

Shikamaru: Whatever. Where's Lee and Gai-sensei?

Neji: They're coming a little bit later.

Shikamaru: At least we'll have some peace and quiet for a little bit.

Naruto: I think you spoke too soon.

Gai: I have arrived!

Lee: We all bow down to you Gai-sensei!

Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto all look around to notice that Lee is the only one bowing down.

Gai: Thank you Lee.

Lee: (anime tears) You are awesome Gai-sensei!

Kakashi: Come and help find firewood for the fire tonight Gai.

Gai picked up a few sticks when all of a sudden he looked at Kakashi who was carrying a huge log.

Gai: GRRRR! Kakashi, you think you look so cool picking up a big log like that.

Kakashi: Huh, did you say something?

Gai: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! One day I will be cooler than you, Kakashi! The power of youth shall prevail!

All of a sudden Asuma called everyone over to where he was to say an announcement...

Author---- I hope that all of you have enjoyed my story. I would REALLY appreciate reviews. this is my first fan fic that I have put on here. I always like constructive criticism. so fire away! thanx! ♥


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I'm gonna TRY to update this at least once a week. ♥

Chapter 2

All of a sudden Asuma called everyone over to where he was to say an announcement.

Asuma: We're going to be starting dinner. The way this will work is we'll have 2 hats. One of them well hold the names of the girls and the other will have the boys. We'll pull out one name from the girl's hat and one from the guy's. There will be no help from your piers and/or from us.

Asuma put one of his hands into the girl's hat and one into the boy's.

Asuma: The two students will be…Shikamaru Nara and Sakura Haruno.

Shikamaru: How Troublesome.

Sakura: **_YES!_**

Asuma: The rest of us will be out looking for some more firewood. We'll be back in an hour you two.

Shikamaru: Whatever.

Sakura: We'll have everything done for you be then.

Sakura was chopping and Shikamaru was stirring. They were making a nice salad with a homemade dressing.

Sakura: I don't mean to sound nosey…(sounding as nosey as possible) do you like Ino?

Shikamaru: Why would you ask me that?

Sakura: It's just the way that you looked at her after she tripped.

Shikamaru: I was just embarrassed that's all.

Sakura: Why did you blush?

Shikamaru: Wouldn't you blush if a guy landed on you?

Sakura: But Ino's a girl. Why did you say if a guy landed on you?

Shikamaru: What I mean is what if the opposite gender lands on you. You would blush.

Sakura: Oh…right. Well my salad's done.

Shikamaru: Perfect. My dressing is done. **_Women are troublesome._**

Asuma: We're back. Is the food done yet?

Sakura: We have it right here.

Asuma: This looks delicious.

Everyone took their seat. All the sensei's noticed that the girls were on one side and of the fire and the boys were on the other. They all seamed to be talking about each other though. Sakura was talking to Hinata about how cute Sasuke was, Hinata was talking to Tenten about how cute Naruto was, Tenten was talking to Ino about how cute Neji was, and Ino didn't want to have any say in who she liked. To be honest, she really didn't have a crush on anyone at the time. She never thought that anyone would like her after Sasuke dissed her.

Now even the guys were talking about the girls at this point. Sasuke was telling Neji how hot he thought Sakura was, Neji was telling Lee (A/N: I don't know why Neji would be telling Lee who he liked I just didn't know where else to put him.) about how hot he thought Tenten was, Lee was telling Naruto how great Sakura was, and Naruto was telling Shikamaru how awesome he thought Hinata was. Shikamaru was just like Ino. He didn't have anyone he liked either. He just always thought that women were the most troublesome thing to ever walk the earth.

Gai: Why don't you guys sit by each other? Back when I was Lee's age I was talking to every girl that lived in Konoha…(starts to trail off)

After some time of Gai rambling on over his childhood and Rock Lee crying over Gai's awesomeness, they all started eating s'mores.

Ino: I could eat s'mores every day of my life.

Sakura: Yeah but then you'd get as big as a marshmallow.

Ino: Yeah, but they're just so good.

Sakura started to laugh.

Ino: Hey where's all the s'mores stuff.

Asuma: Chouji?

Chouji: Sorry Asuma-sensei.

Asuma: It's Ok Chouji. Well everyone off to bed.

Ino: But it's only 9:00.

Asuma: You only have to go in your tent. I'm not saying you have to sleep.

Ino: Ok good.

After everyone got into their tents the guys started telling ghost stories. Shikamaru just wanted to sleep.

The girls on the other hand were in their tent talking about hot actors when all of a sudden Ino yelled,

Ino: PILLOW FIGHT!

The girls started squealing from laughter. Pillows were flying left and right. Suddenly the girls heard a loud clack of thunder. They girls were so startled by this lout boom that they all fell, making the tent fall on the guys. The guys and girls got out of their tents. They started bickering back and forth on whose fault it was until they realized it was raining.

They all went over to Asuma-sensei and Kakashi-sensei's tent.

Ino: Sensei!

Sakura: SENSEI!

Asuma and Kakashi: (giggle) yes?

Shikamaru: It's soaking wet out here!

Ino: Please let us sleep in there!

Asuma opened up the flap and let them in.

Asuma: Tomorrow it's not supposed to rain so you guys can sleep out there tomorrow.

Kurenai: (Kakashi and Asuma looking at her smirking.) I'm beginning to think it would be better if I slept out there tonight.

Ino: You can sleep on the far side from them.

Kurenai: Thank you Ino.

The guys slept on one side while the girls slept on the other. After some time of pushing for space, yelling back and forth, and telling Gai and Lee to shut up, they finally fell asleep.

The next morning, Ino opened her eyes. She was staring straight at Shikamaru's face which was just inches from hers. Shikamaru, sensing that something was wrong, opened his eyes. He and Ino both threw themselves backward screaming.

Asuma: What's wrong?

Sakura: Ino, what happened? Why'd you scream?

Ino: Shikamaru tried to kiss me!

All: WHAT!

Shikamaru: No I didn't! I woke up with Ino right next to my face.

Neji: Really?

Ino: I don't care what you call it! No one gets that close to my face.

Shikamaru: It's not like I wanted to be that close to you.

Ino: So what, I'm just not good enough for you now? Is that it?

Shikamaru: That's not what I…never mind. No matter what I say you're either going to think that I'm a lech or that I don't think you're attractive.

Sakura: Well do you?

Shikamaru: Do I what?

Sakura: Think Ino's attractive?

Shikamaru: Y…no. **_How troublesome._**

Ino: I'm gonna go take a walk. I need to clear my head. (Apologetically) **_Shikamaru_**

Sasuke: Aren't you going to go after her Sakura?

Sakura: I think I'm going to let both her and Shikamaru cool off and think about what just happened.

Neji: Speaking of Shikamaru, where is he anyways?

Sakura: He's over there, sitting in the field.

Chouji: He always did like staring at the clouds when he was worried or just needed to relax.

Shikamaru: **_Why did I have to wake up that close to her? Ever since the beginning of this trip Ino and I have had things happen to us. (sigh) What a drag._**

Ino: **_I'm beginning to not like this camping trip. I'm sorry Shikamaru. I didn't mean to snap like that on you back there. I didn't want Sakura or Asuma-sensei to think that I like you… I mean we've been friends since we were genin._**

Asuma: Hey Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Did you need something?

Asuma: Everyone's about to go swimming. Are you coming?

Shikamaru: Sure. **_Maybe the beach will help clear my mind better._**

Sakura: We're all going swimming Ino. Are you coming?

Ino: Of course! That's what I've wanted to do since we got here.

A/N: sorry it took me so long to put this up. I ran out of ideas for the middle of this chapter. My next chapter will hopefully be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry it took me so long to update. I went on vaca, so it took me a while.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and all of its awesomeness.

Chapter 3

Ino went to go and get changed. Her bikini was bright blue with sun yellow diagonal stripes.

Shikamaru was also getting changed. He wore red and black swimming trunks.

Later on at the beach Ino was playing volleyball with her friends while Shikamaru was laying down on the hot sad.

Ino: You guys can keep playing I'm going to go lay down.

Tenten: Mind if I come with?

Ino: Not at all, be my guest.

Tenten: Thanks.

Ino and Tenten went over to their towels. Tenten went to say something, but Ino cut her off.

Ino: Don't tell me this is about Shikamaru.

Tenten: (smirking) Now why would you say that?

Ino: Because I've seen you talking to Sakura and we all know that Sakura always has to play match maker.

Tenten: Wow you know us better than I thought.

Ino: I do pay attention.

Tenten: I don't mean to sound bold, but you do like him, don't you?

Ino: I don't know what you're talking about. Shikamaru and I are just friends.

Tenten: I bet.

Ino: (sigh) I'm gonna go take a swim. Hey Sakura!

Sakura: Yeah?

Ino: Wanna go swimming with me?

Sakura: Sure.

Shikamaru was starting to burn so he flipped over. Ino was splashing in the direction she was looking.

Shikamaru: **_She's looks…hot. (Gasp) Did I really just think that?_**

Sasuke: Sup?

Shikamaru: (startled) You surprised me. Not much.

Sasuke: She's hot isn't she?

Shikamaru: She's my best friend. I can't say that.

Sasuke: I was talking about Sakura.

Shikamaru: Oh, right.

Sasuke: So how long have you and Ino been friends?

Shikamaru: We've been friends for as long as I can remember. I'll never forget the day we met.

**Flashback**

Boy: Nara, why don't you ever talk? (Pushes Shikamaru)

Ino: (Walks up) Leave him alone!

Boy: Got you girlfriend to save you?

Shikamaru: She's not my girlfriend.

Boy: So the cat does have a tongue.

Ino: What kind of phrase is that! Shikamaru can talk all he wants. Go ahead Shikamaru, prove him wrong.

Shikamaru: What a drag.

Ino: SEE! (sticks tongue out at boy)

Boy: Don't you dare stick your tongue out at me.

The boy grabbed Ino and threw her to the ground.

Shikamaru: How dare you do that to a girl!

Shikamaru grabbed the boy and threw him against the wall. The boy ran away from Shikamaru as fast as he could.

Ino: (Sarcastically) Thanks a lot Shika-kun.

Shikamaru: Is that any way to speak to a person who just saved you?

Ino: I could've handled it on my own.

Shikamaru: What a drag.

Ino: But thanks for sticking up for me anyways.

Shikamaru: (blushing) Anytime.

Ino pointed a smile at Shikamaru as bright as the morning sun.

**End Flashback**

Sasuke: So I guess you and Ino have been friends for a long time.

Shikamaru: Yup.

Sasuke: So you both have been flirting with each other since then to, right.

Shikamaru: Yeah…wait what! We don't flirt.

Sasuke: Sure you don't.

Shikamaru: We don't!

Sasuke: Right.

Shikamaru: Man this conversation is such a pain. (Walks away)

Ino: Sakura, how long have we been here?

Sakura: Well it's almost dinner time, so I'd say about 5 ½ hours.

Ino: We've been here for that long. I must have a good tan.

Asuma: OK, it's time to pick the pair who will cook dinner for us tonight. Oh and by the was, if I have already pulled you're name out of the hat you still have to cook. The two people will be, Ino Yamanaka and Neji Hyuga. Also after dinner we're all going for a nature walk.

Ino sighed. Neji and Ino walked back to camp. No one said a word until they were about to cook.

Ino: What do you want to make.

Neji: I guess something light since we're going on a walk after this. I guess hamburgers.

Ino: I guess that means I should chop up some tomatoes and lettuce.

Neji: That'll work.

Ino: Why are you so talkative now Neji? You've never been a big talker until we went on this trip.

Neji: I guess it's because I have Tenten with me.

Ino: You two aren't going out are you?

Neji: Not yet. I plan to ask her out sometime during this trip.

Ino: Wow, that's cool.

Neji: Yeah. Ino, what don't you have a boyfriend?

Ino: Because everyone else is taken. Sasuke's with Sakura, Hinata's with Naruto, and you're with Tenten.

Neji: What about Kiba, Lee, Shino, and Shikamaru?

Ino: Kiba is way too controlling (A/N: I personally love kiba I think he's awesome. Of course not as awesome as Shikamaru but you get the point), Shino controls bugs…gross, Lee…well let's just say I'd rather die. (A/N: I have nothing against Lee or Shino either)

Neji: What about Shikamaru?

Ino: What about Shikamaru?

Neji: Why don't you and Shikamaru hook up?

Ino: Because I don't want to ruin our friendship.

Neji: Burgers are done.

Ino: K, great. I just finished chopping. I guess now we should just plate everything up.

Everyone came back to eat their meal they thanked Neji and Ino for the hamburgers and went on their hike.

Asuma: I want you all to buddy up.

Sakura: Hey Sasuke-kun! Over here!

Sasuke: Coming Sakura.

Gai: Came on Lee. We'll go together!

Lee: Yes Gai-sensei! (Anime tears)

Neji: Hey Tenten. Want to walk with me. There's something I need to talk to you about.

Tenten: Coming Neji.

Naruto: Hey Hinata, wanna come walk with me.

Hinata: S…sure Naruto.

Asuma: Kurenai?

Kurenai: I thought you'd never ask.

Kakashi was too dazed out reading his book to even fight for Kurenai.

Chouji was eating chips, so he too was to preoccupied to try to partner up.

Ino and Shikamaru looked around to find out that it was only them left.

Ino: I guess it's only you and I left.

Shikamaru: How troublesome.

Ino: Let's walk a little ways away to give the couples some privacy. (starts walking, Shikamaru follows) It seems like everyone but me is hooking up with someone.

Shikamaru: You're not the only one. I'm alone too.

Ino: I thought you were going out with Temari.

Shikamaru: I would never go out with that psycho path. It was just wishful thinking on her part.

Ino: Interesting. I guess I just don't want to end up an old woman with 27 cats.

Shikamaru: You'll meet someone. I promise.

Ino: We'll see, Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: What is it?

Ino: Why are you comforting me so much?

Shikamaru: Because you're my friend.

Ino: Thanks Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Anytime Ino.

Asuma: we're going to want to start heading back now. It's going to be dark soon.

Ino: Coming Sensei.

Later on that night everyone was sitting around the campfire.

Sakura: Lets play truth or dare.

A/N: sorry it took me so long. I'll be able to get the next chapter up sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sakura: Lets play truth or dare.

Ino: Ok.

Sakura: Who else is in?

Chouji: I'll do it.

Neji: Me.

Naruto: Believe it!

Sasuke: Stop saying that. I'm Ino.

Tenten: I'll do it.

Hinata: I s…suppose.

Shikamaru: Whatever.

Ino: Who wants to ask first?

Sakura: I'll do it. Tenten, truth or dare?

Tenten: Truth.

Sakura: Is it true that you like Neji?

Tenten: (looks at Neji) Yes.

Sakura: Awwwwww. That's so sweet. Now it's turn.

Tenten: Sasuke, Truth or Dare?

Sasuke: Dare.

Tenten: I dare you to walk into Asuma-sensei and Kakashi-sensei's tent.

Sasuke: That's easy.

Sasuke walked up to the tent and went in. All of a sudden Sasuke came out of the tent screaming.

Sakura: What happened, what'd you see?

Sasuke: They were disco dancing.

Sakura: So you screamed?

Sasuke: I did it to see your face. Ok Sakura, truth or dare.

Sakura: Truth.

Sasuke: Is it true that you are the reason that Hinata and Naruto are going out?

Sakura: Yes.

It went on and on like this until Naruto asked Ino truth or dare.

Ino: Dare.

Sakura: You've picked dare every single time.

Ino: I love dare. I think that by using truth you're just afraid of what people will want you to do.

Naruto: I dare you to kiss any guy here.

Ino: If I kiss any guy here I'm going to feel guilty because I kissed a person that one of my friends is dating.

Naruto: Fine then, kiss Shikamaru. That way you'll feel no guilt.

Shikamaru: Why me?

Naruto: It's not like it'll mean anything.

Ino walked over to Shikamaru. She bent down and kissed Shikamaru. They didn't kiss long, but it was long enough for them both to realize that they're beginning to like each other.

Ino: Easiest thing I've ever done.

The truth was that was the hardest thing Ino had ever done. She was afraid to do it because she knew that she might start to develop feelings for Shikamaru like she was now.

Sakura: Sooooo?

Ino: So what?

Sakura: Did you feel anything?

Ino: How many times do I have to tell you, Shikamaru and I are just friends!

Sakura: Whatever.

Neji: Where are you going Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: I'm going to bed. I don't feel like getting kissed again.

Neji looked at Shikamaru when a glimpse of light his Shikamaru's face. He could've sworn he saw him blushing.

Sakura: Ino, where are you going?

Ino: I'm exhausted. After the swimming, volleyball, and hike, I don't have much energy left.

Sakura: Ok, sleep tight.

Ino: Thanks you too.

Ino went over to her sleeping bag. (A/N: Remember they had to sleep outside)

Ino: **_That Naruto, oh, I oughta kill him. Why'd he make me go and kiss Shikamaru? I have so many emotions going through my head right now. I'm so confused._**

Shikamaru: **_Naruto is so troublesome. I wonder if Ino is thinking about the kiss. I can't stop thinking of it. Am I starting to like Ino?_**

Ino and Shikamaru got barely any sleep that night. They couldn't stop thinking of the kiss they had just shared. Ino and Shikamaru were the first people to wake up that morning.

Ino: Shikamaru I'm going for a walk. I'll be back before the sensei's wake up.

Shikamaru: Mind if I come with you?

Ino: I don't care.

Ino and Shikamaru started to walk away from am. It was a little awkward at first but then Shikamaru said something.

Shikamaru: You and I both know that we have to talk about it.

Ino: About what? (pretending like she had forgotten)

Shikamaru: About the kiss.

Ino: Do we have to?

Shikamaru: I think it would be best if we did.

Ino: Fine.

Shikamaru: It didn't mean anything, right?

Ino: Of course not. I felt nothing.

Shikamaru: Same here.

Ino: I'm glad we got that settled.

Shikamaru: me too.

Shikamaru and Ino: **_Why do I keep thinking of it then?_**

Ino: Maybe we should start heading back.

Shikamaru: Yeah. The last thing I need is Sakura asking what we were doing.

Ino: Hey…Sakura.

Sakura: Where were you two!

Ino: We went for a walk.

Sakura: (smirking) Really?

Ino: Nothing happened. We just talked.

Sakura: About what?

Ino: None ya.

Asuma: Where were you two!

Ino: Sensei?

Shikamaru: We went on a hike.

Asuma: I was worried sick about you two.

Ino: It's my fault sensei. I'm the one who pulled him along. He didn't want to go, but I forced him.

Asuma: Well, I'm going to have to punish you. I'm very disappointed in you Ino.

Shikamaru: But…(Ino cut him off)

Ino: I'm willing to take full responsibility for my actions.

Asuma: good. Run 1 lap around the lake.

Ino: Yes sir. (Asuma left, Ino sighed)

Shikamaru: Why'd you do that Ino?

Ino: I didn't want you to get in trouble.

Shikamaru: Well, thanks.

Ino: Anytime. I'll be back in an hour.

Shikamaru: I'll come with you.

Ino: Why?

Shikamaru: Because it wouldn't feel right having you run for my decision to go with you earlier.

Ino: Ok, now I'll have company.

(later on during the walk)

Ino: Shika-kun?

Shikamaru: what?

Ino: How do you feel about me?

Shikamaru: What do you mean by that? (blushing)

Ino: I mean like do you like me …or…(blushing)

Shikamaru stops running, as does Ino.

Ino: Well?

Shikamaru: Ino, I…

Ino: …

Shikamaru: No sense in hiding it now. Ino I'm in love with you.

Ino: Really?

Shikamaru: (sarcastically) no I'm just saying that.

Ino: You know what?

Shikamaru: what?

Ino: I love you too!

Sakura: (jumps out from behind a bush) HA! I KNEW IT!

Ino: Sakura? Where did you come from?

Sakura: I've been following you to see what happened.

Ino: Why I oughta…

Ino was cut off by Shikamaru's lips. At first Ino didn't know what to think and then she kissed him right back.

Sakura: (takes out mega phone) HEY EVERYONE! SHIKAMARU AND INO ARE KISSING!

Everyone: YAY!

Ino: what the heck is going on here?

Asuma: You mean you haven't realized it.

Shikamaru: I knew it the second that you planned this trip that it was just a ploy to get Ino and I together. I even knew that I loved Ino before I came here.

Ino: To tell you the truth I knew it too. I loved Shikamaru ever since the moment I was put on the same team as him.

Asuma: then why didn't you say anything.

Ino/Shikamaru: we just had to much fun watching you guys think that your plan was working.

Sakura: Wow…I'm speechless.

Ino: that's a first!

Everyone started laughing and that's where our story ends.

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it took me so long and I'm so sorry that I had a horrible ending. I'm a horrible writer. Oh well…go ahead and send the flames I don't care just please R&R. I had so much school to deal with that I've never had the time and I've been depressed l8ly so I haven't had the will power to update. I'm sorry to let all of you down with the ending.**


End file.
